Unexpected
by emmaislost
Summary: To get closer to her favorite athlete,Edward Cullen,Bella Swan moved to Seattle…and enrolled in an all male high school!Now Bella and Edward are roommates…but can Bella keep up her pretense of being a boy?AN:Sound familair hana-kimi R&R!My first fan fic s
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_**This it my first fan fic so have mercy please!**_

**Summary: To get closer to her favorite athlete, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan moved to Seattle…and enrolled in an all male high school! Now Bella and Edward are roommates…but can Bella keep up her pretense of being a boy?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of ****Stephenie Meyer Dope Books or Hana-Kimi **

**Unexpected **

**I looked around my room to see if I was forgetting anything. I had all my school supplies and books. I had all the new cloths, shoes, and other stuff (AN: Like a vest for the whole boobs thing and such) I had bought for my false pretense. My carry on bag was packed to the brim with the thing I couldn't part with and needed (hint, hint). **

**Satisfied with that task I walk to the phone to call for a taxi. As I wanted for a representative to answer, I stare a the pictures on my wall. There was the one of Renee and I in Florida. Next to it was the one from California. My Mom and I loved to travel, and we were very close, almost like best friends rather then mother and daughter. Most of the time I felt like the mother though. I respected Renee but she wasn't always responsible.**

**Next to that picture was one of my runners, Edward Cullen. He was a great runner and he was the reason why I was changing schools and moving to Seattle my sophomore year. I know it seems like a dumb reason to go through all this trouble but I really wanted to meet him, from the first time I saw him run I knew I needed to meet him.**

"**Hello…Hello!" said a nasal voice in my ear . "Hi...um can I get a cab for 6:30 tomorrow morning please." I said politely and continued to give her my address and phone number.**

**As I hung up I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" I called. Renee slipped in the door and shut it softly, not wanting to wake her new boyfriend Phil. She just started to dating even though it been years since Charlie's death. She really loved him.**

**She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her. I went and sat willingly. "How are you feeling honey?" She said softly, as she looked at me with her big brown eyes that I couldn't lie to. "Fine…nervous but okay, I guess…" I trailed off and looked at the floor guiltily. My mother wasn't really aware of all the details of my plan to go to an all male school. We talked about the curriculum and how much we were going to miss each other and finally she left after kissing my forehead. Not that I didn't like to talk to her I was just a terrible liar and I wasn't sure of how much longer I could avoid her gaze. **

**As I laid in bed I though about tomorrow and Edward Cullen…**

**AN:**_** Okay so how do you like it? I know its slow but stay with me. I think it might be pretty cool… Review and tell me what you think please and if I should keep writing it. Please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Hana-kimi.**

**Summary: To get closer to her favorite athlete, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan moved to Seattle…and enrolled in an all male high school! Now Bella and Edward are roommates…but can Bella keep up her pretense of being a boy?**

**Unexpected**

"**Do have all your stuff?" Renee ask anxiously, her face clouded with concern. **

**I opened my mouth to say "yeah" but the lump in my throat was to big, so I just nodded. **

"**I'm going to miss you so much!" she squealed as she half tackle me in a hug, squeezing a little to hard. "Me too…" was all I could manage. **

**She loosen a little but didn't let go. "My little girl!" she sobbed. Making other in the terminal stare.**

"**Mom I'm going to miss my plane." I murmured. "Oh I'm sorry" she said as she stepped back "Go get them dear! I love you!" **

**I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said "I love you too! I email you when I get settled" Then turned on my heels and was off to catch my flight. **

**As I looked out the window of the plane of the window I drifted to sleep.**

**(dream/flash back)**

"_**Racers to your marks!" an unknown voice called.**_

"_**Get set!"**_

_**BOOM!! Sounded the gun and we were off on a sprint. I was quickly passing the others. My heart sounding in my ears. My breathing coming short and fast. My adrenaline pumping. **_

_**I was moving in on the last girl-**_

**(end dream/flashback)**

_**Vivvvvvv vivvvvv **_**my phones alarm clock vibrated, waking me up. I check it and saw it was time to get ready. I grabbed my carry on bag and headed for the bathroom.**

**Stranded by Stranded my hair fell in the bag covered sink. Satisfied I check my hair in the mirror. It definitely a boy cut. Short but it had some length. **

**I search through my bag for my vest and put it on, then put on the shirt I picked out. I put the jeans on then switch shoes. I grab a comb and some gel and styled my hair in casual disarray that I've seen so many guys on TV wear. Once finished I slipped back to my seat and resituated myself.**

"**We will be landing in ten minuets." said the pilot over the inner come. I turned off my ipod and began putting my stuff back in my bag. From now on I will have to think and act like a guy.**

**AN: tell me what you think!**


End file.
